2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved process for producing a tertiary amineoxide. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a tertiary amineoxide by oxidizing a tertiary amine with hydrogen peroxide.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It has been known that an amineoxide is produced by oxidizing a tertiary amine with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a chelating agent.
The process for producing a tertiary amineoxide by oxidizing a tertiary amine with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a chelating agent of diethylenetriamine pentaacetic acid or it salt has been disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 14089/1976 wherein 30-75% aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide has been added to the tertiary amine at 55 to 65.degree. C. at a ratio of excess of about 10% and the reaction has been completed at 65.degree. to 80.degree. C.
The process for producing a tertiary amineoxide by oxidizing a tertiary amine with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of sodium pyrophosphate and sodium bicarbonate has been disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication 11042/1967.
The inventors have studied on the process for producing an amineoxide by oxidizing a tertiary amine with hydrogen peroxide.